Don't Know Much
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: They say that fairy tales were meant to be happily ever after, but unfortunately, not every story has a happy ending. And Monty and Vanessa both pay the price for it when it comes to their fathers, who catches them in one heartwarming embrace. Montessa one-shot based on the song "Don't Know Much" by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville. Warning: Gets very sad.


**"Don't Know Much"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and I do not own this song. It's licensed by the singers itself, Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville, which they are great talented legends in music.** **Here's a nice Monty/Vanessa one-shot just to tide you over, in which this story will be told by Monty himself. Oh, and P.S., this may be sad to read, but it's actually good. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life was cruel. It was cruel enough for me to even accept the fact that I could never see her again. It just sucks that I would never get a chance to see her beautiful face once again. That thought just hurt me deep inside.

It was just another story in my life. Yes, it was the story of yours truly, Monty Monogram, the son of the leader of the O.W.C.A, Francis Monogram. He was a bit of a hard luck when it comes to controlling his temper, but deep down, he only did it just to not let life push me around. He only wanted me to succeed in life. I guess on the other hand, he was a really good father figure in my life. I would have wanted any better to step in my father's footsteps.

But then, fate somehow stepped in for me. This time, it was in the form of one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in front of me. Her name was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the daughter of the genius known as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the owner of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. I was just so breathless when I saw her. Those precious blue eyes that caught my attention whenever she blinked a bit innocently. That gorgeous brown hair that I would just die to touch and feel. It would feel like the perfect cotton that I would ever touch. And not to mention the great cherry smell that was all around her. I couldn't help but smile whenever she looked at me. And she couldn't feel but smile whenever I looked at her. It was the most sweetest thing I have ever seen.

We first met in a little coffee shop around Danville. I was right behind her just waiting in a line to get a nice cappuchino. But somehow, when she looked at me, she just couldn't help but blush just for the heck of it. Maybe it was because of the cherry essence that was caught from my nose. Whatever it was, my heart just felt an ounce of butterflies come through me in an instant. I can remember that very much, both of us ordering a cappuchino with chocolate powder on top and a ginger scone. The way we shared our finest moment between us in that fateful coffee shop with Agent P covering up for us was something I'll never forget. And best of all, I never wanted it to.

It was like in every fairy tale, that things would end up happily ever after. But unfortunately, one moment in my life would not have such a happy ending.

It all started when me and Vanessa started to walk home from a Love Handel concert. With all that infectious giggling that she was doing, I couldn't help but feel more happy for her. Me and her finally met in a loving embrace when she wrapped her arms all around me like she never wanted to let go of me. And I never wanted to let go.

"Hehehe... that was really fun. I don't know about you, Monty... but I think we should do this again. You know, just take in a concert and please me like always." Vanessa giggled softly right at me.

"You know... the more the merrier. I really do like spending a lot of time with you." I said to her in which my words made her blush heavily, "You're really something, Vanessa."

"I feel the same thing too..." Vanessa said to me as she madly bit her lip in a pretty tone. I just couldn't help but chuckle.

And then finally, we shared a long passionate kiss. My lips could feel the ecstatic flavor that she had. That kiss forced my arms to wrap around her, just to increase the warmth between us. In my heart, I never wanted to stop kissing her for as long as the universe allows us. It was like my growing addiction that I couldn't help but get hooked to.

But little that we didn't know that our kiss wasn't meant to last between us. Some noises were heard inside O.W.C.A. headquarters.

_"Big deal, Francis! I know the face of a cheater when I see one!"_

_"That wasn't cheating, Doofenshmirtz! I just know how to play the game. It's not my fault you stink at Old Maid!"_

The voices just happened to be coming from our fathers. But unfortunately, we were too caught up in the sweet moment to at least just pay attention. The door was opened and the next thing my father saw as he was showing Doofenshmirtz out the door was the sight of us, just wrapped in a beautiful embrace.

"So you can take your cards and shove-" My father Francis said before he turned to us finally. We were now caught red-handed. "What on earth is going on here?"

"My goodness! Vanessa?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said in incomplete shock, "You're dating Major Monobrow's son?"

"I specifically told you NOT to call me that again!" My dad said in front of Vanessa's dad.

"Dad. I can explain!" Vanessa said in my defense as she started to lie to her own father, "Monty was trying to make his move on me and I was trying to tell him 'No!', I swear!"

"Really, if you were trying to tell him no, then how come you were wrapping my son's lips around yours?" Francis said right to Vanessa. He was now just bent up mad, and so was Dr. Doofenshmirtz to be exact. I tried to tell them what really went on, but to no avail.

"Look, dad. I'll try to explain-" I said before my own father cut me off.

"You can explain inside the house. Right now, you're in big trouble!" My father said before he dragged me inside the headquarters while Vanessa followed me inside.

This whole conversation soon turned very much into a verbal fight itself. There was not one calm voice around us. This felt so rowdy that the whole entire atmosphere was gonna reign havoc like a twister tearing up the place. Good thing Agent P wasn't there to witness this carnage both of our dads was causing.

"Why didn't I know about this, Monty?" Francis said to me with anger in his voice.

"Same thing with me! Why didn't you tell me you were dating him, Vanessa?" Doofenshmirtz said feeling a bit upset.

"Look, I know you're upset and angry that I would do something like this, Dad. But I just happen to love Vanessa with all my heart!" I said to my own father, just standing up for myself. My words were quickly touching Vanessa's heart instantly. But my little love sentence wasn't winning my own father over. "Sure, she may be a part of the enemy, the kind of enemy that you hate, but that doesn't mean that you can at least look inside her. She's everything that I love. I'm sorry if you don't appreciate it, but I do."

"Well, I'm glad you had this little pep talk with me Monty... because you're never gonna see Vanessa again!" Francis exclaimed as his rage just went off the roof. Hearing those words, I felt so much shocked.

"I agree with Major Monobrow here!" Doof exclaimed as he gestured over my father and spoke right to Vanessa, "This is gonna be the last time you ever see each other!"

"WHAT!? Dad, that's not fair!" Both me and Vanessa replied together.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow this secret love-fest of yours to happen any further!" My father shouted angrily to me, before he finally took a deep breath, just to keep his heart from getting out any further from a heart attack. "Doofenshmirtz, I now ask you for you and your daughter to leave my headquarters right now and never come back."

"Vanessa, say goodbye to Monty for the last time!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he took her daughter by the hand and forced Vanessa to follow him.

"Bye, Monty..." Vanessa said right to me as she was forming tears all across her beautiful blue eyes. This really hurt me to see her cry. Her heart was now broken thanks to both of your angry fathers. As the door was closed behind him, I turned to my dad angrily.

"Dad, you can't do this! Why can't you just accept the fact about me and Vanessa being happy together?" I said to my father as I was now the one doing the shouting, "And now, you're just driving us apart! How could you do something like this to me?"

"Monty, from where you come from, you're a Monogram. And Monogram men don't fall in love with the enemy, especially if it's Doofenshmirtz's own daughter!" Francis shouted right back to me as he was still raising his own voice towards me, "I'm only doing this for your own good! Both Doofenshmirtz and his own daughter cannot be trusted and if you kept seeing her, you would destroy this own corporation!"

"That's insane! I would never do that!" I exclaimed trying to believe everything my father said was just false, "It's your own fault that you can't accept the life that I live, in which you do a pretty good job of it!"

"How dare you talk to your own father like that! From now on, you are no longer closer to Vanessa or have any contact with her!" My father said with just pure hatred. This was so wrong on many levels.

"This is so unfair! You're just treating me like a little baby! Well, dad... I'm not a little baby anymore! I'm almost gonna be 18 soon and then I can finally see anyone I want, including Vanessa! And no matter what you say against it, you're never gonna stop me dad!" I said with an angry shout before I finally went to my room. Pretty much to confide there for as long as I please.

"Monty, you are making the biggest mistake of your life! You get back here this instant!" Francis shouted at me for the last time. That kind of rage he was in was almost angry enough to give his heart out.

"You know what? I'm sick of being treated like a little kid anymore. And if this is the mistake I make of seeing Vanessa again, then it'll be worth it." I said with such a vengeful stare, "I'll never forgive you for this... dad."

I finally shut my bedroom door violently and just locked the door. This left my father feeling stunned and shocked as it was. Sure I might be grounded for life because of this, but at least I stood my ground. But it came with a price. And I had to pay for it dearly.

I felt so mad and saddened that I lost the only chance of seeing Vanessa again. This broke me inside. I don't know where my life is gonna go from here. My face was just filled with such sorrow, just like if time felt so fast because of the years that was showing in an instant.

The chances and dreams of a future with my true love Vanessa felt so beaten and battered. My eyes told a tale that it would never be finished. Why doesn't the rest of our fathers just see what matters. What am I kidding, they'll never see it from a standpoint.

The only thing I now got with me was just a mirror that just explained my sadness in this world. This let me thinking that there were so many questions still left unanswered. A lot much that I've never broken through.

But something unexplainable happened, as I was looking at myself in the mirror...

...my mirror image was replaced by Vanessa herself. She was looking right through my sadness and I was looking hers as well. It was like if fate was telling me not to give up on our future. Somehow when I felt her near me from the first time we truly met, I always saw something so clearly. It was the fact that Vanessa felt so sweet and caring in my point of view, that was the only truth I've ever known from me and her.

During the moment that we were together, Vanessa looked at me and my soul with such inspiration and so salvation as if she was blessed by it. I was her only hero. I was her knight in shining armor. She looked at me as her own personal angel in life. And the thought of never seeing her again destroys me.

But I'll never give up. I know that one of these days, our fathers will come around. And if time and space permits...

...we will be together. And I would be happy nonetheless and so would her. We both touched the mirror together. It was like I was touching her hand and she was touching mine. But then, I saw the tears fall from Vanessa's eyes. I wish I could wipe them with a gentle stroke of my hand, but alas I couldn't. I felt hopeless, but it felt so beautiful that my love for her was still there. Right now, I could hear her words come through me right now.

"I love you, Monty Monogram..." Her image spoke right through me.

"I love you too, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz..." I said to her a bit sadly.

We didn't know very much, but I loved Vanessa. And she loved me.

And that may be all we needed to know.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie, but this was yet sad and beautiful to write, knowing that Monty's love for her wasn't lost. I think when it comes to fanfics, Montessa deserves the justice that it needs, hands down.**

**So read and review, everybody.**

**Oh, just in case if you havent heard the song, it's on Youtube. Just type in the words 'Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville - Don't Know Much'. The song just strikes you deep down. I know it did me.**


End file.
